The present invention relates to networking, telecommunications, and communications technology, and more particularly to integrated communication systems for exchanging data and information between networks.
The arts of networking and telecommunications originated well over a century ago with the advent of traditional wired telecommunications. Initially, the technologies required were relatively straightforward since a single telephony network carried information in a simple telegraph signaling data format. Later, a more elaborate telephone network capable of carrying voice information in an analog data format was developed. Eventually information in new and more complex analog data formats, such as facsimile and modem communication formats, was conveyed over telecommunications networks. Soon information in even more advanced digital data formats, such as ISDN for example, was also transmitted across telephony networks. New telephony networks were created, while more sophisticated network formats for transmitting data and information were developed. For instance, later the wireless telephony network joined the traditional wired or landline telephony network. Similarly, wireless telephony protocols emerged to convey information and data through wireless networks. Needless to say, the development of telecommunications created various new networks and new network formats. Network infrastructure devices, such as landline and wireless telecom switches, were designed to interface with distinct telephony networks and to address various network formats, such as the network protocols and network transports or media used to convey data and information through telephony networks.
However, this was only the beginning of the proliferation of networks and network formats used for transmitting data and information. Advances in data communications led to the emergence of Local Area Networks (LANs), such as Token Ring and Ethernet, that provided faster and improved networking communications between increasingly intelligent network terminal devices like PCs. New and increasingly diverse types of networks, network formats, network protocols, and network transports/media came to be deployed. Wide Area Networks (WANs), high-speed telephony networks (T1, T3, etc.), Metropolitan Area Networks (MANs), Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) networks, fiber optic networks, broadband networks, and cable networks were examples of the new types of networks that emerged. New network formats, some corresponding to the newly developed networks were created. For example, Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL) network format, ATM network cell format, and IP network packet format are but a few of the many diverse network formats in use today. The emergence of Internet Protocol (IP, TCP/IP, and the like) networks and the Internet network further revolutionized networking and communications given how pervasively these sort of networks have been implemented. Network equipment has been developed not only to interface with a given network, but also to effectively interconnect different types of networks. For example, the landline and wireless telephony networks have been interfaced effectively through hybrid landline-wireless telephony switches. As a further example, the telephony network and Internet network have been productively interfaced using telecom/IP gateway servers. Further adding to the complexity, new types of information had to be conveyed through networks. Video information joined existing types of information such as voice information, facsimile information, and the like, being transmitted as analog data and digital data traffic on modem networks. Today a plethora of different networks, distinct network formats, various types of data and information, numerous protocols, and transports/media must all be addressed by the networking and telecommunications arts.
Consequently, numerous types of networking and communications systems were developed to address the need for interfacing between diverse networks and network formats. Communication systems were designed or adapted to interface with each new type of network. Other communication systems were developed to bridge or route data and information between different types of networks. As a result, typical network topologies for managing various and distinct networks have become extremely complex. It has become increasingly difficult to effectively interface diverse communication systems from different manufacturers found at the edges of different networks. The large number of communication systems to be managed, and the many different types of communication systems to be interfaced, make it difficult and inefficient to exchange data and information between networks and network formats. It would clearly be advantageous to have a single networking solution that could replace the plethora of network devices needed to effectively utilize different networks and different network formats. Further, a need exists for a flexible network solution that could seamlessly address different types of data and information embodied in various networks and network formats.
History indicates that additional networks and network formats may yet be developed. Thus, it would be advantageous to have an open communications architecture that could readily support new networks and network formats. In addition, there is a need for a single networking solution that can be controlled remotely in an open networking environment. Addressing at least some of these needs would enable new applications for networks, and could permit more productive use of the many networks and network formats encountered in modem communications and networking. Note that this Background of the Invention is provided merely for explanatory purposes, and is not intended to limit the scope of the present invention as defined by the attached claims in any way.
The present invention provides communication systems seeking to address at least some of the above needs while attempting to deliver one or more of the above advantages. More specifically, the present invention provides integrated communication systems that enable data and information exchanges between various networks and various network formats. The present invention also provides integrated communication systems that allow different types of data and information to be intelligently controlled, translated, interconnected, and reconciled. As a result, the present invention makes it possible to reduce the number and types of network equipment that may be required to exchange data and information, thereby enabling simplified network configurations and management. Integrated communication systems provided by the present invention embody an open hardware and software architecture. Therefore, the communication systems of the present invention can readily support, reconcile, and integrate networks and network formats, whether existing or new. Yet further, the integrated communication systems of the present invention leverage their open architecture to permit external configuration and external control of the integrated communication system. Accordingly, the present invention endeavors to effectively service the plethora of networks, network formats, and types of data and information. Existing applications for networks, as well as new applications for networks, may be productively supported by the present invention. The integrated communication systems of the present invention make it possible to provide a single, coordinated, enterprise-wide networking solution supporting the exchange of data and information of various types between numerous networks and numerous network formats.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a communication system for exchanging data between networks. This communication system comprises a first network interface, a second network interface, a shared non-switched system bus, and a processor. The first network interface is connected to a first network and exchanges data in a first network format with the first network. In a similar manner, the second network interface is connected to a second network and exchanges data in a second network format with the second network. Further, the shared non-switched system bus connects the first network interface and the second network interface. The processor is operably connected to at least one of the first network interface, the second network interface, and the shared non-switched system bus. In addition, the processor executes a software program therein for translating between at least one network format and a third format. Data received into one of the network interfaces, such as into one of the first network interface and the second network interface, is translated from the network format as it was received from the one network into a third format. The third format may be used for software switched transmission within the communication system from the one network interface to the other network interface. Accordingly, the third format may thereby serve as a transparent format used to exchange data between network interfaces. Optionally, data can be translated from the third format into the other network format for transmission to the other network through the other network interface, providing transparent transfers between one network and another network. Various other related embodiments are disclosed.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a communication system for exchanging data between networks. The communication system comprises first interfacing means, second interfacing means, shared non-switched means, and processing means. First interfacing means are provided for interfacing with a first network to exchange data in a first network format with the first network. In addition, second interfacing means for interfacing with a second network to exchange data in a second network format with the second network are provided. Shared non-switched means for connecting the first interfacing means and the second interfacing means are also provided. Lastly, the communication system provides processing means for translating between at least one network format and a third format. The processing means are operably connected to at least one of the first interfacing means, the second interfacing means, and the shared non-switched means for connecting. Data received into one interfacing means, such as into one of the first interfacing means and the second interfacing means, can be translated from the network format as received from the one network into a third format. The third format may be used for software switched transmission from the one interfacing means to the other interfacing means. In effect, the third format can thereby serve as a transparent format used to exchange data between interfacing means. As before, data may optionally be translated from the third format into the other network format for transmission to the other network through the other interfacing means. Accordingly, transparent data transfers between networks may be provided. Additional related embodiments are provided by the present invention.
The present invention provides yet another embodiment of a communication system. For this embodiment, the communication system for exchanging data between networks comprises a first network interface, a second network interface, and a processor. The first network interface is connected to a first network and exchanges data in a first network format with the first network. Similarly, the second network interface is connected to a second network and exchanges data in a second network format with the second network. The processor further comprises an external interface, and the processor executes a computer software program therein. Furthermore, the processor is operably connected to at least one of the first network interface, the second network interface, and the external interface. In addition, the processor receives network interface connection information from at least one of the external interface, the first network interface, and the second network interface. The processor can use this received network interface connection information for automatically establishing a software switched logical connection, without user intervention, between the first network interface and the second network interface. Data may be received by one network interface, such as by one of the first network interface and the second network interface. The received data may be transmitted within the communication system through the software switched logical connection between the one network interface receiving data and the other network interface, without further processor intervention. In essence, the data transmission can occur independently of the processor after the processor establishes the software switched logical connection between network interfaces. Data may then be transmitted to the other network through the other network interface. Accordingly, data can be software switched between networks using network interface connection information received by at least one processor of the communication system. This embodiment does not require, but can optionally use, a shared non-switched bus for transmitting data between network interfaces. Other related embodiments provided by the present invention are disclosed.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a communication system for exchanging data between networks. The communication system of this embodiment comprises first interfacing means, second interfacing means, and processing means. Specifically, the communication system provides first interfacing means for interfacing to a first network and exchanging data in a first network format with a first network. Further, second interfacing means for interfacing to a second network and exchanging data in a second network format with a second network are provided. The communication system provides processing means for processing information or data. In addition, the processing means further comprises external interfacing means and is operably connected to at least one of the first interfacing means, the second interfacing means, and the external interfacing means. The processing means receives interfacing means connection information from at least one of the first interfacing means, the second interfacing means, and the external interfacing means. The interfacing means connection information may be used by the processing means for automatically establishing a software switched logical connecting means, without user intervention, between the first interfacing means and the second interfacing means. Data can be received by one interfacing means, such as by one of the first interfacing means and the second interfacing means. The received data may be transmitted within the communication system through the software switched logical connecting means established between the one interfacing means and the other interfacing means, without further processing means intervention. In effect, the data transmission may occur independently of the processing means after the processing means establishes the software switched logical connecting means between interfacing means. The other interfacing means may thereafter transmit data received from the one interfacing means to the other network. In essence, data can be software switched between networks using interfacing means connection information received by processing means of the communication system. This embodiment does not require, but can optionally use, shared non-switched means for connecting the interfacing means. Additional related embodiments provided by the present invention are disclosed.
The communication systems of the present invention can support exchanges of data and information between networks. The present invention can provide integrated enterprise-wide network solutions for addressing various types of data, various networks, and various network formats. As such, the present invention attempts to satisfy some of the above stated needs while seeking to deliver some of the advantages noted previously. In one sense, the present invention provides communication systems that can use a common internal format, such as the third format, to transparently exchange data and information between network interfaces. In another sense, the present invention herein provides communication systems that can software switch and exchange data and information between network interfaces under external control. In either or both senses, the present invention can simplify interfacing with a variety of networks and network formats and exchanging data and information therebetween. The Summary of the Invention is provided herein as an overview of the invention and is not intended to limit the scope of the present invention as defined by the attached claims in any way. Other aspects and features of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art, upon review of the following description of specific embodiments of the present invention in conjunction with the accompanying figures.